


Armageddon

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world as they know it.</p>
<p>Spoiler for 'Chosen'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armageddon

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 2006 for Stories_100. Prompt 034 - Not Enough

The world was ending just as they had always known that it would: with fire and brimstone, chaos and combat, the screams of the injured and the silence of the dead. Inexorably, the sands of the hourglass trickled away... but, for Spike and Buffy, time stood still.

Tenderly, the Slayer linked fingers with the vampire.

“I love you,” Buffy whispered, tears flooding her eyes.

It wasn't enough -- oh, that didn't begin to express the way she felt about him!

But Spike smiled, for it was more than he had ever hoped to hear. And, gladly, he embraced the deadly light.


End file.
